Machines, such as haul trucks, are often used to transport paving material, such as asphalt, to a job site. At the job site the paving material may be transferred to a machine capable of laying the paving material to create a new road surface, such as an asphalt paver. In certain cases, an intermediary vehicle may receive the paving material at the job site and transfer the material to the paving machine. In either case, the asphalt needs to be at a sufficiently high temperature to allow the paver to easily lay the asphalt on a ground surface at the job site and to achieve the required specifications for the finished surface. Thus, the asphalt is initially heated to a prefixed temperature and then transported to the job site via a transport truck or by the paver.
Hence, generally the asphalt is heated to an approximate temperature of 320 F. However, during transportation the asphalt may cool down. On the other hand, it may be required to maintain the temperature of the asphalt within a desirable range to ensure that the asphalt is hot enough to pave and compact at the job site.
United States Published Application Number 2004/0037643 describes a method for realizing a road construction comprising a foundation layer, a road surface provided on top of the foundation layer, and a binder course provided between the foundation layer and the road surface for bonding the road surface to the foundation layer. In the binder course metal particles are incorporated. The metal particles form threads and are iron particles. The binder course comprises bitumen that is incorporated in a fleece.